


Nature Calls

by elyneri



Series: Nature Calls [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyneri/pseuds/elyneri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a female out in the middle of the woods during a zombie apocalypse can be really inconvenient.  series of short one shots set between episodes Still (12) and Alone (13). I will continue to add one shots to it as I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Calls

**Nature Calls**

            Life wasn’t easy after the turn. It wasn’t until the prison that, for a while, life felt a little more pre-turn normal. They had somewhere safe to sleep, a bathroom to use, and a steady supply of food and water. Things that allowed them to keep clean and healthy. Things that made life easier when you had to deal with certain unavoidable body functions.

            When Beth woke up, her back was aching and she felt wet. It took Beth a moment to realize that her discomfort didn’t come sleeping on the damp, debris littered ground, but something else she hadn’t had to deal with since the prison had fallen. The grief of losing her father, the stress of having a stoic companion, and having sporadic, unbalance meals, had thrown her body off. So when Beth finally realized what was probably causing her discomfort, she quickly stood up and excused herself before Daryl turned his attention to her.

            After that night of getting drunk on moonshine and burning down a house, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of Beth’s shoulders. Beth and Daryl were now communicating verbally. Having actual conversations. It felt like they were actually trying to live and not just survive. Beth found herself able to smile and laugh with ease. They’ve even been lucky with finding food lately and having a meal to eat every day. So when Beth pulled down her pants and saw blood, she wasn’t surprised. It had been well over a month since she last had her period.

            Shaking her head, Beth buried her face in her hands. “So frustrating!” she mumbled. The last thing on her mind when they were ransacking anything in sight for supplies was finding something to help staunch the blood during her period. Bleeding and having blood stained clothes would just maker her more of a target for the walkers and harder for her to hide. Beth needed to take care of it before they ran into another herd and had to hide. But there was a giant hurdle that Beth had to get over first: informing Daryl of her predicament.

            Beth almost dragged her feet back towards camp, trying to figure out how she was going to tell Daryl. If he had been another female, Beth wouldn’t feel so perplex and embarrassed about telling him. But this was Daryl and even if she knew he knew that all females had periods, it was still embarrassing to admit she was bleeding through to her pants. He couldn’t empathize with her.

            When Beth returned to camp, she stood there for a few seconds, staring at Daryl’s back as he kept watched. When he finally turned, Daryl noticed Beth’s expression. Confused by her expression, he scrunched his eyebrows together as he asked, “Somethin’ a matter?”

            Beth couldn’t look Daryl in the eyes as she replied, “I started my period.”

            Daryl was silent for a few seconds. Beth watched his expression go from confusion as to why she was telling him to realization as he said, “Fuck.”


End file.
